villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Professor MacDougal
How many of us miss 1990s cartoons? Among those cartoons is a very underrated one in Mighty Max. You know, the cartoon based off of a toyline of a 10 year old boy with a cap that allows him to travel from portal to portal. Throughout the series, Max, his mentor Virgil, and his guardian Norman, have battled monsters and the supernatural, with Skullmaster and Spike standing out as Pure Evil, but what do you guys have to say about this human, Professor MacDougal? Who is Professor MacDougal, and What Has She Done? Professor MacDougal is the main antagonist in the season 1 episode, Werewolves of Dunneglen. The episode starts with a farmer in Scotland getting mauled to bits by a mysterious werewolf. Max gets instructions from Virgil to go to a portal that leads to Dunneglen, Scotland. Max meets with the constable there, who confirms that this was the "fifth kill this week," and that he arrested Virgil and Norman. There, we first see MacDougal make a plea for them to be released by showing a plaster cast of werewolf teeth. She especially makes a plea for a man named Cameron to be released. I wonder why... Max stays at the constable’s house, and noticed a werewolf peeking at his window. He heads to the jail where Virgil, Norman, and Cameron were locked up. After noticing werewolf tracks were Cameron was formerly incarcerated, Max stumbles to a castle, seeing the werewolf transform into Cameron. Thinking that Cameron is the killer werewolf, Max heads to MacDougal’s house, where he stumbles across werewolves hooked up in an unpleasant situation in her lab. MacDougal lies about it, and says that she’s finding a treatment for rabies. She says that there are no such thing as werewolves. After Max tells her that Cameron is the werewolf and that he’s found by the castle, MacDougal feigns concern and sends Max off for help, where he finds himself getting ambushed by a monster werewolf. Max runs to the castle for safety. After running he finds Cameron, where he immediately backs away. After falling, Cameron saves Max. Cameron tells Max that he is actually an immortal protector of Dunneglen. The monster werewolf, shown to have three heads and four arms, encounters Max and Cameron. Max has the idea to lure the werewolf by getting themselves chased into the ruins with the werewolf following, only for its weight to give in, seemingly crushing it, while Max and Cameron jump for safety on a chandelier. After Cameron reveals that he has a pack, Max tells them that they’re back at Professor MacDougal’s house. He also makes a call to the constable to tell him where the killer werewolf is. After arriving at the castle, the constable gets knocked out by a brick, revealing that Professor MacDougal was the killer werewolf the whole time! Max and Cameron arrive at MacDougal’s house, straight to her lab. What MacDougal was really doing to the werewolves, she was extracting their blood and essence from them, barely keeping them alive. After freeing the werewolves, MacDougal finds Max and Cameron in the lab, and locks them both in. She reveals that she’s been making a serum to make herself immortal. She gleefully ingests the serum before the final encounter. "Here’s to the kill, or should I say, 'breakfast.'" After transforming into her werewolf form, Cameron transforms to fight her. Max tried to keep the weakened werewolf pack back from joining the fight, but to no avail. Max noticed a bunch of hydrogen tanks and an active Tesla coil with sparks shooting out. Knowing that they’ll explode, Max opens up the hydrogen tanks and used an adjustable ceiling to trap MacDougal. After Cameron’s werewolf pack keep her in position to be compressed, they escape the lab, while the hydrogen gas connects with the sparks, causing MacDougal’s house to explode, killing her. Mitigating Factors Her concern for Cameron in jail is really nothing more than a facade. She’s aware of the werewolves, and the fact that they’re peaceful guardians of Scotland, and milked them of their blood and essence, which makes you think she had the same fate planned for Cameron. She made a serum to transform herself into a werewolf solely to kill innocent people, and become an immortal scourge of the Highlands. She also has no qualms on killing Max, a 10 year old boy, and takes the serum to kill him and Cameron, gleefully referring to them as "breakfast." Heinousness Professor MacDougal is fully aware of her monster werewolf form, and kills people for fun. In a show full of monsters and the supernatural, I think MacDougal really does stand out as the only human to be Pure Evil. Final Verdict Yes. In this episode, she really stands out as Skullmaster and Spike did. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals